Pequeño Mentiroso
by AndyStrangeMc
Summary: Midorima ve algo que es imposible, o al menos debería de serlo. Takao recibiendo una confesión de una de las chicas más guapas del instituto, el idiota debería rechazarla pero solo ambos se sonríen como nunca, pero había olvidado algo...él le pertenecía. '-Eres un mentiroso Takao, debes aprender a cumplir tus promesas.' Adv: MidoTaka/Lemon


Observaba por la ventana a cierto compañero suyo, Takao Kazunari para ser más preciso. El joven estaba platicando con una chica de un grupo diferente; sabia de lo que se trataba, porque aunque Takao fuera muy idiota, era popular entre las chicas -de igual forma entre los hombres-.

Quien se confesaba era muy bonita, y popular igualmente. Se sorprendió al verla sonreír tan radiante, normalmente salían corriendo e incluso llorando pero ella solo sonreía como nunca... No, no podía ser... No podía ocurrir lo que pensaba porque Takao... _Él le pertenecía._

No podía aceptar una confesión, claro... Solo la suya si es que algún día la hacía.

Sonó la chicharra que anunciaba el final de clases, no se esperó, no podía hacerlo por lo cabreado que estaba, mejor se fue directo a la biblioteca. Cosa que percataron muchos, ya que el joven peli verde normalmente se esperaba a que el salón estuviera más vacío para salir, de esa manera era más tranquilo.

Tomó un libro de leyes, no es que le gustara ni mucho menos que se interesara realmente en las leyes de su país -Aunque después de leerlo le llamó la atención- pero tenía que pasar el rato y ese grueso libro sería de ayuda, aunque no fue así, ya que leer más de 600 palabras por minuto era un problema en ese momento, puesto que los libros los leía rapidísimo y ni tiempo se hacía.

Una voz familiar se escuchó a sus espaldas, se asqueó de recordar al portador de aquellas cuerdas vocales, más bien lo que le envolvía. Porque Takao era un mentiroso.

Había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado, que estaría a su lado izquierdo para apoyarle, pero aparecían un par de piernas lindas y de inmediato se iba. Maldito traidor.

-¡Shin-chan! ¡Hazme caso! Te estoy hablando~- Hablaba como un niño berrinchudo por la atención de su madre.

Se tomó de la sien y hundió la vista en el libro, ajustó los lentes que no eran adorno, eran herencia de familia y por tener el gusto culposo de leer a media luz por las noches. -Vete de aquí, no quiero verte-

-Anda, no andes de tsundere~- se le trepó a la espalda, aferrándose.

-Largo- No levantaría la mirada por ningún motivo, no deseaba ver la mirada grisácea.

-Shin-chan... Es que tengo algo que decirte...

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, se levantó provocando que el otro cayera al piso, pero no fue problema ya que le agarró de la muñeca y lo acercó a la mesa. -Y todavía tienes el cinismo de venir a decírmelo... Eres un mentiroso... Idiota-

-¿Shin-chan?... De qué hablas...- intercalaba su mirada entre su brazo y los ojos ajenos.

-No quieras hacerte el tonto.- Apretó más el agarre.

-Me lastimas... Shin-chan... Suéltame...- Pero no forzaba, estaba estático.

Alzó una ceja y mostró una sonrisa rápida. -Te enseñaré a que aprendas a cumplir una promesa...- tomó ambas manos con la diestra, ya que la zurda estaba siendo desvendada por cortesía de sus dientes, dejando caer las tiras al suelo. Después las recogería.

-Pero... No sé qué fue lo que hice pero... Lo siento, prometo no volverlo a hacer...- Estaba asustado, pues la sonrisa burlona que siempre mostraba se había ido.

-Lo hecho, hecho está, no puedes enmendar lo que hiciste en el pasado... Pero sí mejorar lo que harás en el futuro- Coló una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa, yendo directamente a tocar el pezón, provocándole gemidos al moreno. -Estás caliente... A pesar de que está frío afuera... Está duro, ¿Será que abajo también lo esté?- y sin pudor se dirigió a la entrepierna, palpando con firmeza.

-Nhga... Shin-chan... Basta, no-no es divertido...- Apretó los labios, conteniendo sus quejidos.

No se detuvo, verlo así de lloroso y más cuando se libró de su agarre pero no hizo más, solo puso sus manos a los costados, siendo una presa al acecho.

-No te haré daño- Le acomodó en la mesa, recostándolo con sumo cuidado. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta para que nadie le interrumpiera. Se puso entre las piernas del otro, las cuales estaban dobladas para poder permanecer en la mesa, se inclinó iniciando un vaivén contra las caderas contrarias, mientras sus labios besaban el cuello y dejaban mordidas en las clavículas. -Relájate...-

Pronto la camisa del uniforme como la que usaba de interior estorbaron, siendo retiradas por el otro. Lo tomó de las costillas, memorizando el tacto. Por fin tocaba el cuerpo que tanto deseaba. Pellizcó las tetillas antes de engullirlas con gusto, Takao tenía espasmos con cada roce de dientes, aquel chico sí que le provocaba.

-Shin-Chan...- un susurro en forma de jadeo. No pudo contenerse más, era suficiente. Le giró colocándolo en sus extremidades y levantando el trasero. La ropa ahí no era necesaria así que bajo el pantalón con todo y bóxers. Segundos después de hacerlo lamentó no haberse detenido a ver cómo se veía solo con los calzoncillos, ya que le recordaba cuando se cambiaban en los vestidores, como se le veían ceñidos al cuerpo. Le excitaba tal cosa que parecía que se le había hecho un fetiche observar tal parte cuando salían de las duchas.

Apretó los muslos, no espero para tomarlo de las nalgas. Kazunari era muy blanco y su piel era tan suave que daba la apariencia de una tela de seda, suave y pálida. Apartó los glúteos dejando ver la rosada entrada, libre de cualquier vello, como era mayormente el cuerpo de Takao.

-Shin-Chan... Deja eso, por favor... Ya aprendí...-

¿Eso era una invitación? Porque a sus oídos y acciones lo eran, comenzando por una cadena de besos que iniciaba en la parte trasera de los muslos, aprovechó para morder suavemente, nada que dejara marcas de más de dos minutos. Las mordidas se fueron transformando en lamidas lentas y lascivas que avanzaron cautelosas hasta la entrada del moreno, arrancándole un fuerte gemido.

-¡Ahí... No!- sentía cosquillas con la lengua traviesa que se paseaba por la cavidad. Llevo una mano hacia atrás para querer impedirlo, pero ésta se quedó sujetando una nalga. -Shin-Chan...- fue un delirio cuando la lengua empezó a fingir embestidas en aquel lugar, yendo lento y después rápido, desatando el ritmo de jadeos al compás del músculo.

El sol empezó a caer, la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido ya que no era época de exámenes ni de torneos, la escuela estaba casi vacía, hecho que le agradó a Midorima, podía hacer suyo a Takao sin impedimento, y más escucharlo gemir tanto que no se imaginaba qué sonidos haría en cuanto siguiera lo demás.

Por su parte Kazunari levantó la vista, encontrándose con su reflejo en la ventana. Tenía la cara roja y restos de saliva le caían por las comisuras. Los ojos entre abiertos que dejaban claro el nivel de placer que estaba sintiendo, no podía dejar de verse y más como se veía su trasero siendo 'comido', podía apreciar los cabellos verdes y el armazón negro de Shintarou.

Se alejó para tomar de su maletín un bote de vaselina, agradeció ser un deportista y traer consigo siempre una. Remojo los dedos antes de acariciar la entrada con dos, introduciendo el primero cuidadosamente. Un apretón le recibió al introducir todo. Movía explorando las sensaciones ahí dentro, era muy angosto y caliente que pensaba en mandar al diablo las preparaciones y poseerlo en ese momento, pero no podía tenía que ser gentil, no deseaba ser brusco por una vez en su vida.

Un segundo se unió abriendo y estirando. Había descubierto que Takao se veía en la ventana, así que se quedaba a ver su rostro, como éste gemía y se retorcía de pronto. Al igual que cuando pequeños y casi inaudibles "más" salían de sus labios.

No podía, no debía esperar.

Sacó su erección ya creciente de entre los pantalones y froto entre los glúteos, agarro éstos para apretar su miembro entre los roces.

-Shin-Chan... Ya... Es suficiente... Ya aprendí...- Por Dios, juraba que la primera vez que escucho aquel estúpido apodo lo odió, pero ahora le encantaba escucharlo en al voz de Kazunari, como resonaba en sus oídos la entonación que le daba.

Le giró para verle a la cara directamente, tomó su quijada con la mano izquierda y empezó a besarlo. Con sus dientes acaparó el labio inferior del menor, provocó que abriera la boca para así jugar con su lengua con la ajena. No perdía la oportunidad de seguir frotándose contra el otro, de hecho su boca recibía los quejidos del moreno gustoso.

-Respira, iré despacio- puso el miembro en la entrada y fue fundiéndose con el otro. Su mirada estaba en la cara de Takao, el cual cambiaba de expresiones con cada centímetro. Primero cerró los ojos con fuerza, había rastros de agua en sus lagrimales, seguido fue un suspiro y por último un jadeo bastante audible.

Era bastante grande que le llenaba por completo, su cavidad aceptaba gustoso al falo de Shintarou que pensó que habían estado hechos a molde, tanto placer no podía ser una coincidencia y si lo era, entonces era de lo más oportuna.

Aferró las piernas y los brazos al torso de Midorima, dejaba que el de anteojos le besara y mordiera el cuello, las marcas que dejara no eran problema ahora. Más bien se sorprendía de lo ruidoso que era, cómo es que su boca pudiera hacer tales sonidos que hasta a él le provocaba su propia voz.

-Despacio... Más despacio Shin-Chan ¡Ahh!~ ahí... - le encajó las uñas, había descubierto donde estaba su próstata y no paraba de dar ahí. -¡Hhaa! Shin... No..-

Era justo lo que deseaba escuchar, oír las fuertes súplicas y ver cómo su cara se distorsionaba de placer. -Es tu castigo Takao...- gruñía al mover las caderas, la biblioteca hacía eco del choque que hacía su pelvis contra las nalgas ajenas. -Eres mío... ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Lo entiendo... Pero ve más lento... Me vengo...- la respiración la tenía entre cortada y apenas alcanzaba a terminar las palabras que empezaba.

Le tomó de la erección, en otra ocasión se daría el gusto de jugar también con ella. Pero por ahora solo comenzó a masturbarle.

-¡Ahn!.. ¡Shinta-!... Nhga... No-no hagas...- Jadeaba, apretó los dientes y dejaba que suaves lágrimas le cayeran por los pómulos, no pudo más cuando se derramó en su vientre. Las pupilas vieron hacia arriba antes de cerrar los ojos y permanecer en un glorioso orgasmo, apretando al falo con fuerza.

-Kazunari...- le susurró al oído, fue lo más rápido que le permitía la estrechez, corriéndose en su interior a los segundos. -Nhg...- cayó sobre él, besándolo. Amaba la sensación de los delgados y suaves labios que le otorgaba el otro. -No puedes ver a nadie más que a mí, yo soy tu mejor oportunidad-

Se mordió el labio, extrañaba los otros que después de hablar los volvería a probar -No lo haré Shin-Chan...- se cohibió, seguía desnudo y a su merced.

-Así me debe ser. Cáncer y Escorpio son de las mejores parejas del zodíaco, la suerte en nuestra relación está asegurada- besaba las mejillas, su tono de voz dulce y dominante al mismo tiempo le erizaba la piel al menor.

-Sí Shin-Chan...- le abrazo con una sonrisa, aferrándose con fuerza.

Estuvieron ahí por más tiempo hasta que ambos se marcharon a casa, Midorima acompañó a Takao hasta su hogar con el pretexto de que estaba preocupado por sus caderas, pero al realidad es que lo había hecho para estar más tiempo a su lado y porque quería estar seguro de que no se encontraría con la chica de la mañana.

Después de un baño Takao agarró su celular y mando un mensaje a cierta mujer.

 _"Gracias por la ayuda Aki, resultó mejor de lo que esperaba~"_

Anexado con una foto de su cuello con las marcas que había dejado Shintarou esa tarde, no iba a decir que eso era solo una pequeña parte.

Sí, era un mentiroso pero es que Midorima necesitaba un empujón. Así que le pidió a su prima hacer tal escena, un poco de celos no serían malos ¿o sí?

.

.

.

.

.

Hola ¿Qué tal? ^^ primero que nada este intento de lemon(? es un bella dedicatoria a mi loca amiga Yukiko 3 -te amo culeaa- Me hubiese gustado que saliera mejor, pero después de que se borró dos veces perdí el control y así no se puede xD

Espero que sea de su completo agrado, qué mejor que empezar el año escribiendo cosas zukulemtas, y el primer lemon que publico después de más de un año de no hacerlo, ya me hace falta escribirlo más, lo sé~

Feliz Cumpleaños Mari-nee~ Igual muchas gracias a todas las personas guapas que se dieron el tiempo de leer y llegar hasta aquí, cualquier comentario, sugerencia,crítica o semejante es bien recibida.

Muchas gracias por todo 3 espero leernos en otra ocasión~

PD: Si te gusta lo que hago no dudes en pasar por algún otro de mis bebés~~


End file.
